The Syndicate (Saints Row)
The Syndicate is a large criminal organization which is made up by the Morningstar , Deckers and Luchadores . They serve as the primary antagonist and main enemy organization/gang in Saints Row: The Third. Syndicate claim that they own Steelport and use it as their base city where they do most of their buisness and muscle. They also do legal and illegal operations around the world. When the 3rd Street Saints managed to arrive at Steelport, they battled the gang and eliminated it's leaders, ending the group. Members Leaders *'Philip Loren: '''Loren was the original leader of the Syndicate. He is an extremly powerful Crime Lord and was also in charge of the Morningstar and the rest of the members/leaders answer to him. He ran a large, international arms dealing operation, and has side buisness in the sex trade, which he entrusts to his right hands: Viola and Kiki. To avenge Johnny Gat, the Saints manage to kill Loren, with the boss having a giant ball fall on him. *'Killbane: Killbane was placed in charge of the Luchadores and soon made leader of the Syndicate after Loren's death. He has brute strength and was a professional wrestler. He is self obsessed and he handles most of Syndicate's dirty work and enforcement. Killban runs a large gambling operation and has side buisness in the drug trade. *'Matt Miller: '''Matt Miller is placed in charge of the Deckers as well as a computer genious and a professional hacker. He is the Syndicate's best for cyber crime. He has a reputation of being timid, cowardly and socially awkwar whenever he's out in the open. When behind the computer, Miller believed himself to be unstoppable and all-powerful in the cyber world. *'Viola and Kiki DeWynter: '''Viola and Kiki serve as Loren's right hands and personal assistants. They are identical twins and art dealers. The two are intelligent buisnesswomen with a great deal with knowledge in the financial world. They are also placed in charge of Morningstar's sex trade operations, specifically prostitution and human trafficking. Morningstar *'Rasputin: '''Rasputin was a highly placed member of the Morningstar who wishes to embarriss the gang's leadership by hiring the Saints Leader to assassinate other notable Morningstar members in secrecy, via Saintsbook. He later betrays the Boss which eventually led to his defeat. *'Brutus: 'Brutus was a rogue Brute which unintentionally developed sensitivity so he became non-violent and non-aggressive. He often spends his time to sniff flowers in Sunset Park and Rasputin hired the Boss to assassinate him. *'Mr. Dickson: 'Mr. Dickson was a highly ranking individual who manages various buisness fronts of the Morningstar. He's viewed as being overly arrogant, and always refuses to ride anything but a limousine. Out of annoyance, Rasputin sent the Saints Leader to kill him. *'Grigor: 'Grigor is a money courier for the Morningstar who is tasked with moving Syndicate money via helicopter. Rasputin allows the Saints Leader to eliminate him and steal his money shipment as a reward for performing so well. *'Andre: '''Andre was a major pimp for the Morningstar who controls nearly half of the prostitution within Steelport. He is killed by the Saints Leader. Deckers *Pr0tip: A member of the Deckers who likes to play PvP games against his rival: 00BER1337. Out of annoyance for losing against him many times, 00BER1337 sent the Protagonist to kill him. *Kirsten: Kirsten was a surveillance specialist for the Deckers who is working undercover in the Saints. Kinzie sends the Saints Leader to kill her. *Lucas: Lucas was a Decker who worked undercover for the Saints. Kinzie then asks the Saints Leader to kill him. *Michael: A former DA who now works for the Deckers. Kinzie asks the Saints Leader to assassinate him while Michael is driving to work. '''Luchadores *Alejandro: Alejandro was a steroid import dealer who brings in shipments of steroids to the Luchadores every week. Angel informs the boss of this operation so he decides to dispose of him. *Alomonzo: Alomonzo was a Luchadore Specialist who loves to gamble and win. The Saints got angered by Alomonzo and the Boss choose to assassinate him. *Gerrard: Gerrard was a former masked wrestler who soon retired and his new gas station buisness became a major front for the shadiest of Luchadores' operations. Due to this, the Saints Leader got rid of him. *Randall: Randall was a member of the 3 Count Casino Security, who secretly himself enjoy the winnings without permission. Mr. Roller hires the Saints Leader to assassinate him for doing so. *Whitney: Whitney was a publicist who works closely to Killbane to spread his image across the City. Angel tells the Saints Boss to assassinate her secretly, doing so recklessly will make the Saints be destroyed by the public. So the Saints Leader use a plane to pick her up and then kill her by crashing the aircraft. Gallery Phillipe Loren.jpg|Philip Loren Killbane promo image.png|Killbane Category:Criminals Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Organization Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Deceased Villains Category:Gunmen